


Oomox

by epic_cephalopod



Series: Kinktobember 2018 [24]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alien Sex, Alien anatomy, Cardassians, F/M, Ferengi, Oomox, Pre-Canon, Tentacles, Xenobiology, Xenophilia, cardassian females with cloacal tentacles, lady tentacles, vagina tentcala, xenosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epic_cephalopod/pseuds/epic_cephalopod
Summary: Quark and Natima steal a few moments for themselves on Terok Nor





	Oomox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tfbl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfbl/gifts).



> I am really fascinated by the xenobiological differences potentially implied on Star Trek, particularly between non-humans and non-human sexuality. My OTP involves a human but I had fun writing about two aliens getting it on extra-alien style. 
> 
> I have no idea who's headcanon tentically ajans for female Cardassians was, but thanks for the idea!
> 
> I hope this is ok. I find it hard to see Ferengi as attractive and I kinda squint through writing them. 
> 
> Credit to Aurora Nova's [Altering Course](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278406/chapters/12181718) for the idea of anshwar
> 
> Credit to Tinsnip's [Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479) for thoughts and inspiration on Cardassian anatomy and sex.

Natima Lang, knew exactly was she was doing as Quark sighed under her tender ministrations, shuddering as her fingers whispering down the side of his lobes. He was sitting at his bar, closed for several hours now, and had been counting out his latinum for the night when Natima had slipped in the back.  Quark saw her in the shadows, and sent Rom home for the evening, double checking the locks behind him. It was too dangerous for them to meet in either of their quarters, but Odo and the Cardassian militia left the bar alone and it wasn’t unusual for Quark to be there late, counting his latinum.

What most humans never bothered to find out about Ferengi is that for such tiny, obnoxious little men they had impressively large cocks which were bulbous towards the end, lobed similar to their heads. Oomox was so pleasurable because the neurological networks for the genital area and the various ‘lobes’ were connected. Thus rubbing a Ferengi male’s lobes felt, to him, as if his upper and ‘lower’ lobes were being massaged at the same time. Massage long enough, and a Ferengi will climax with no emission.

Knowing this might prevent some of the more uncomfortable injuries associated with ear twisting, but Ferengi also realized that knowledge would lead to more species banning Oomox in public, and no one wanted that. Well. No Ferengi, and one Cardassian.

Natima moved closer to Quark as she continued massaging his lobes in small circles, until she was flush with his back. He tilted his head to lean against her chest, and she enjoyed the pressure of his head against her chula as he sighed softly. Quark was quiet when getting Oomox, surprising since he was normally quite loud. Natima ran her nails over her lovers lobes, drawing a shuddering groan from him, and her name whispered like a benediction. She repeated her pattern, a little harder, a little sharper before soothing her palms over the flushed skin and Quark bit back a much louder moan. He was getting close, she could tell.

A few more skillful strokes and a gentle pinch brought him over the edge and he shuddered and moaned through an upper lobe orgasm leaning back against Natima, who licked the side of his head as his eyelids fluttered. She held him as he came back to himself, dazed.

In most cases, sex between a male and female Ferengi is rather boring; insert tab A into slot B, apply Oomox, and there you go. Ferengi weren’t particularly aware of or concerned by the ‘female orgasm’, but Quark liked to think he was cosmopolitan because he was so aware; the reason being because Natima nearly strangled him the first time they fucked and he’d tried to leave when he was done. He would, years later, thank her for her instruction and insight because his future wife Grilka really WOULD have murdered him…

Sex between a Ferengi and Cardassian, however, was far from boring, at least where Quark was concerned. They’d slipped in to the back store room by now, Natima pulling her gown up and placing one foot on a shelf. Quark eased his trousers open, releasing his lobed beast and easing himself into Natima’s ajan gently.  

The Cardassian ajan is not particularly deep, just about able to fit the average to borderline large humanoid cock, and Quark was just able to fit the sensitive lobed head of his cock inside of his partner. Natima’s tentacles wriggled out her ajan lips, wrapping around the head and a few inches past the ajan lips. Quark moaned aloud as the tentacles held him firmly in place, stimulating his cock and his lobes at the same time, and also preventing him from thrusting too deeply and hurting his partner.

In this way, Natima was able to grind her hips around her lover’s bulbous cock head, writhing and twisting so that it flicked her vit in a way even the best endowed Cardassian she’d been with hadn’t been able to reach. Her tentacles writhed and rippled around thick head, teasing her ajan lips as Natima steadied herself with one hand on Quark’s shoulder, the other cupping the back of his head as they kissed, a frantic clash of lips and teeth and hissing.

Their coupling was rough and rushed, though they savored it as much as they could. Despite that, it was over faster than either would have preferred, Natima sinking her teeth in Quark’s neck as she came, her tentacles gripping and twisting his cock as he spilled inside her with a quiet sigh. They rested against each other in anshwar, Natima gently resting her chufa against his lobes as they came back to themselves.

\---

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Getting close to the end of Kinktobember, and boy am I glad. I'm having a ton of fun, but I'm also getting a little bored churning out kinky sex. It'll be nice to try some fluff for a bit once I'm done with this challenge!


End file.
